Get Back Here, Wimp!
by Purpl3W0lf
Summary: How dare you flirt when you already have me?...What? Yuuri loves Wolfram too?...Just read to find out more about this adorable couple...!review please!


**Disclaimmer : **I don't own Kyo Kara Maou how ever I am a fan though...I wish i could...

**BOLD-speech**

_italic-thoughts_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It is a bright sunny day in Shin Makoku. Everyone is busy with their own work. Gwendal in his study, knitting to relieve his tensions. Günter in the library, day dreaming about Yuuri and himself together by the hill top during sunset. Conrad, with Greta, trying out some of the new dishes made by the maids, namely Doria, Sangria and Lasagna. Dorkas in the stable, grooming the royal horses. Anissina roaming around the castle, looking for her guinea-pigs who are apparently Gwendal and Günter. Everyone is having a nice time. Except for our two of our lovely people in Shin Makoku.

"**Come back here, you wimp!"** shouted Wolfram.

"**It's not what you think it is, Wolfram"** Yuuri trying to explain.

Yuuri is running for his dear life from the carnival in the village. Finally Yuuri manage to find a hiding place. He hides behind a tree, in the bush. "I hope Wolfram won't find me here," thought Yuuri.

Yuuri still could hear Wolfram shouting for him, **"You flirter, where are you? Don't think you can escape from me. Face me like a man, you wimp!"**

"**Oh Wolfram, it's not what you think it is. I was just trying to help her,"** sighed Yuuri, **"Why did I listen to you, Murata?"**

Flashback

Yuuri was reading a book on the cultures in Shin Makoku which Günter forced him to read when Ken Murata came.

"**Hey Shibuya. Are you busy?"** asked Murata.

"**Hi Murata. Not exactly. Just reading this book,"** said Yuuri while showing Murata the book.

"**The Cultures in Shin Makoku. Good book. Hey, do you want to go to the village?"**

"**To the village? Why? Do you want to buy something?"**

"**No, Shibuya. There is a carnival in the village now."**

"**Carnival? How come I didn't know about the carnival?"**

"**Now you know. Anyway, I heard there lots of girls performing in the carnival."**

"**Huh? Murata, you know what's going to happen if Wolfram found me being close to girls, right?"**

"**Come on, Shibuya. Wolfram doesn't need to know we are going to the carnival. No one needs to know."**

"**Oh well, ok. I'll come. Let me inform Günter first."**

"**You didn't hear what I said, Shibuya. No one needs to know we are going to the carnival. Anyway, we don't have enough time. The carnival going to start soon."**

Murata half-dragged Yuuri to the stable. They rode the horses to the carnival.

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram is still looking for Yuuri, _"Where are you?"_ He is breathing hard. He leaned against a tree with bushes behind it. Wolfram is tired, very tired. _"How could you flirt with all those beautiful girls when you already got me?" _thought Wolfram.

Flashback

"**Yuuri, where are you? Yuuri"** Wolfram called for Yuuri but he was no where to be found.

Greta, who was nearby playing with the maids, heard Wolfram's voice and went to him.

"**Good morning, Wolfram"** greeted Greta with her sweet smile.

Wolfram turned around and saw Greta smiling at him, **"Good morning Greta. Have you seen Yuuri?"** asked Wolfram.

"**No, Wolfram. I didn't see him today and I thought he would be with you,"** said Greta.

"**That wimp! Where in the name of Shinou is he? I'll go find that wimp before he gets into trouble. You go play and have fun,"** said Wolfram.

"**Ok Wolfram. Good luck finding Yuuri. Bye,"** Greta said.

"**Thanks, Greta. Bye."** Wolfram started looking for Yuuri again.

Wolfram started asking everyone in the Blood Pledge Castle for Yuuri's whereabouts.

"**Big brother, have you seen Yuuri?"**

"**I didn't see him the whole day"**

"**Conrad, is Yuuri with you?"**

"**Sorry Wolfram"**

"**Hey you, did you see Yuuri?"**

"**No, Your Excellency"**

"**Günter, is the wimp with you?"**

"**Heika…."**

Wolfram is very furious, **"WHERE ARE YOU, YUURI??? ARRGGHH!!!!"**

Nearby, Dorkas was singing and grooming the horses when he heard Wolfram's scream of frustration. _"I saw His Majesty just now, didn't I? Yea, he and the Great Sage took the horses and went to the village. I better tell His Excellency,"_ thought Dorkas.

"**Your Excellency,"** called Dorkas while running to Wolfram.

"**What?"** Wolfram shouted.

"**Your Excellency, I saw His Majesty just now,"** told Dorkas.

"**Where?"** asked Wolfram.

"**He was with The Great Sage just now,"** told Dorkas.

"**Well, where is he now?"** asked Wolfram impatiently.

"**They went to the village. I heard them talking about the carnival and the beautiful girls,"** told Dorkas.

"**WHAT? That wimp went to the carnival without telling me. And he wants to see the girls. Yuuri, you flirter," **shouted Wolfram.

Wolfram ran to his horse and rode the horse in high speed all the way to the carnival. _"If I see you flirting and that would be the last time you flirt, you wimp!"_ thought Wolfram.

"**You're going to pay for making me run after you like this! I swear I will!"** shouted Wolfram as he rode his elegant white horse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri's Flashback

Yuuri and Murata are in the carnival now. The place is so packed with people. There are a lot of game and activities in the carnival. Murata seem to be enjoying the carnival, but Yuuri is not.

"**Cool. Look at this place, Shibuya. It is paradise,"** said Murata without looking at Yuuri.

"**I don't know, Murata. I have a bad feeling about coming here. I'm not sure what I'm going to do if Wolfram finds me here. I didn't even tell him where I'm now. He would be looking for me,"** said Yuuri.

"**Oh Shibuya. Wolfram doesn't know we are here. No one knows," **said Murata confidently.

"**But," **said Yuuri, uncertainly.

"**No buts, Shibuya. Look at all the happy faces here. You wouldn't want to show them your pouting face, would you? Come on, cheer up. Don't you worry,"** Murata tried to cheer up Yuuri.

"**Whatever you say, Murata"** Yuuri gave up, **"And, Murata?"**

"**Yeah, Shibuya?"** said Murata while looking at some pretty ladies.

"**You're drooling,"** told Yuuri.

"**Oh, thanks,"** thanked Murata as he wiped the drool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram's Flashback

Finally, Wolfram made it to the carnival. His face is red in rage. His emerald green eyes are quickly started looking for a certain double-black. "Now, where are you, Yuuri?" thought Wolfram. _"Don't let me see you with pretty girl or handsome boys, you wimp!"_ Wolfram is having a hard time. The place is so packed, he can't walk around properly. After some time, Wolfram is getting worried as he still didn't get any clue about Yuuri's whereabouts. _"Please don't be in any trouble, you king of wimps!"_ thought Wolfram, _"You have no idea how important are you to me."_

Flashback

"**I've finally caught you,"** said Wolfram.

Yuuri looked up and saw Wolfram smiling at him.

"**Wolfram, what are you doing here?"** asked Yuuri.

Wolfram smirked and said, **"You are a cheater after all, I put a tracking device on you so that I will be able to follow you all over the world. Come on, I'll pull you up."**

"**Are you sure? If things go wrong, you will also…"** Yuuri was cut by Wolfram.

"**Then, I'll fall with you. Trust me,"** told Wolfram and pulled Yuuri, who fell on him.

"**Ow,"** said Wolfram in pain.

"**Sorry, Wolfram,"** apologized Yuuri.

"**You don't need to apologize,"** said Wolfram as he sat properly on the ground.

Suddenly, Wolfram heard a silent sobs. He looked at Yuuri and saw him trying to control his tears. Wolfram saw Yuuri is holding something.

"**What's wrong? That's…is it…Conrad's…Why is it here?"** asked the confused blonde.

Yuuri didn't say anything. Wolfram realized that Yuuri must be tired and sad.

"**Yuuri…You can cry,"** told Wolfram to comfort Yuuri.

"**Damn it! I don't know why, but my whole body hurts. It hurts so much and tears are coming out. How stupid am I?"** cried Yuuri.

"**A wimp too!"** told Wolfram.

"**Don't call me a wimp!"** shouted Yuuri.

"**Wimps are wimps,"** continued Wolfram.

"**Damn it. Why you…"** sighed Yuuri.

End of this minor flashback and continue with the major flashback

Wolfram sighed_. "I can't imagine my life without you, Yuuri. If I was a second late that day, you would have died. And I would die too,"_ thought Wolfram. He smiled sadly. _"When I first lay my eyes on you, I thought you were some kind of a stupid wimp who came to take the throne away from big brother. But I was wrong. You are different. I never met anyone like you before. You changed me for who I really am now. I know you still a wimp, some things just doesn't change. But you brought new hope, a new light into my life. You know something, Yuuri, you are the first person I felt worth living for."_ He still couldn't find Yuuri. He tried asking some of the villagers but it did no good. No one saw him. Wolfram is really worried. As he thinking what he should do now, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned, hoping it is Yuuri. Unfortunately, it was not Yuuri.

"**Hi, gorgeous. Do you want to be a part of the carnival?"** asked a lady who reminded Wolfram of his dear mother, Cecilia.

"**Of course not. Who do you think I am? I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld, a noble soldier and prince. Do you expect me to perform in some carnival?"** replied Wolfram angrily.

"**Oh, forgive me, Your Excellency. I thought you were a normal soldier,"** apologized the lady.

"**Hmph,"** replied Wolfram and turned to continue his search.

"**Your Excellency,"** called the lady.

Wolfram is getting annoyed, **"What is it? I have an important thing to do."**

"**I have a question, Your Excellency. Are you King Yuuri's fiancé?"** asked the lady in doubt.

"**Yes, I am,"** told Wolfram.

"**Oh, that's great. I'm Sophia Jenkins and I organized this carnival,"** Sophia introduced herself.

"**I don't care who you are. I'm leaving,"** told Wolfram and turned his back to her.

"**Wait, Your Excellency. Wouldn't you want to watch your fiancé's performance?"** asked Sophia.

"**What? Yuuri is performing?"** asked Wolfram, he couldn't believe his ears.

"**Yes, Your Excellency. He is performing now. He and his friend are such a nice people,"** told the organizer.

"**Where is he now?"** asked Wolfram, annoyed.

"**He is in that blue tent…Your Excellency,"** Wolfram ran to the tent before she could finish her sentence.

"_What in the name of Shinou are you doing, Yuuri? Are you trying to embarrass yourself and the kingdom?" _Wolfram thought as he ran to the tent. He could hear clapping and shouting as he nears the tent_. "You better not be doing something stupid, you wimp!"_ he reached the tent and entered. He started looking for the wimp. His jaw dropped to the ground. Yuuri was…

"**YUURI!"** shouted Wolfram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri(before Wolfram came to the tent)

Yuuri is enjoying the carnival. He and Murata played lots of games…Yuuri played the games while Murata spent his time talking with some girls.

"**Isn't this fun, Shibuya?"** asked Murata.

"**This carnival sure is fun. I must bring Greta next time. She will love it here,"** told Yuuri happily.

"**Oh, yeah. She will,"** said Murata.

"**I won this teddy bear just now and I want to give it to her. Do you think she like it?"** asked Yuuri while looking at the teddy bear.

Murata didn't answer him. Yuuri looked around and saw Murata walking towards a pair of twins, pretty twins.

"**Halo there, pretty girls!"** Yuuri heard Murata greeting them.

Unfortunately for Murata, the father of the twins is just there and also heard Murata greeting his daughters. Murata continued talking to them without realizing the big sized man is standing behind him.

"**Is he disturbing you, girls?"** asked the man.

Murata turned around to see the man who dared to interrupt him talking to the pretty ladies. But, all the blood rushed away from his face, leaving him looking pale.

"**I…erm…I was…just…"** Murata stammered.

"**Just what, young man?"** asked the man as he bent down to look Murata straight into his black eyes.

Yuuri is watching everything. He smirked looking at Murata's face. _"Oh, Murata, I suppose I have to save you again,"_ thought Yuuri as he is walking towards Murata.

"**Excuse me, Mister. I apologize for my friend's action. I'm sure he is really sorry for disturbing them. Aren't you, Murata?"** said Yuuri, staring at Murata to apologize.

"**Err…Yeah, I'm so sorry, Mister…Excuse me,"** said Murata, just before he ran away.

Yuuri is surprised and taken back, _"Déjà vu?"_

"**Is he supposed to be your friend?"** asked the big guy, surprised.

"**He is…"** Yuuri didn't what else to say.

"**Err…can I go? Sorry for interrupting your fine day,"** said Yuuri.

The big father looked at Yuuri, smiling and said**, "I'm letting you go because you seem to be a nice young lad to me."**

"**Thank you, Mister and sorry again,"** said Yuuri and turned to leave.

The man called Yuuri**, "Young man."**

"**Yes, Mister."** said Yuuri.

"**Are you interested to marry one of my daughters?"** asked the father of the twins.

Yuuri is shocked upon hearing that question and immediately he could hear Wolfram's voice in his head_, "Don't you dare think about it, you wimp! Never look at pretty girls or handsome boys but me. Got that?"_ Yuuri gulped and started sweating.

"**Sorry, Mister. I'm already engaged to someone,"** told Yuuri.

"**Oh, I see. I would be happy to have someone like you as my son-in-law. It's ok, young man. I hope you have a wonderful marriage with your fiancé,"** wished the big man to Yuuri and walked away with his daughters.

Yuuri sighed in relief. He could swear he felt Wolfram was there just now.

"**Thanks, Shibuya. I owe you again,"** said Murata with the most innocent smile of his.

Yuuri turned around to look at Murata and asked, **"How many times do you have to run away every time I save you from a difficult situation?"**

Murata still smiling, **"Calm down, Shibuya. Everything is fine now, isn't it? So, what's the problem?"**

Yuuri is annoyed, **"ARGH! I don't want to spoil my mood just yet. Let's go,"** said Yuuri and started walking.

"**That's Shibuya,"** Murata walked behind Yuuri.

Yuuri and Murata are walking to the tent where the performance when they heard someone talking loudly and listened.

"**WHAT? Now? How? What made them fall sick?"** asked a lady who looked strangely familiar.

"**I don't know, ma'am. Are we going to continue the performance?"** asked her dwarf-sized worker.

"**We can't continue. We don't have enough people, Herbie. Oh god, all my efforts are going down the drain,"** cried the lady.

"**But, my lady, we spent so much money and time for this day,"** told Herbie.

"**I know, Herbie, I know. But to continue, we need volunteers and we don't have any,"** cried the lady.

Yuuri felt sorry for her, _"Pity her. She must have done so many things for the performance. I will help her. But before that, I want to know something. Why is she so familiar?"_ thought Yuuri.

"**Hey, Shibuya. Doesn't that lady crying over there looks like Celi?"** whispered Murata.

"**Now you mentioned it, she does look like Celi. Pity her. Let's go and help her,"** said Yuuri.

"**But, Shibuya…,"** Yuuri left before Murata could finish talking.

The lady is still crying when Yuuri called her, **"We will help you."**

The lady looked up and saw Yuuri smiling at her. It took some time before she realizes what Yuuri just told her. She stood up and holds Yuuri's hand.

"**Really? You would help me?"** asked the lady.

"**Yeah, sure…So, what can we do?"** asked Yuuri as Murata is pouting behind him.

"**Well first things first. My name is Sophia Jenkins and I'm the organizer of the carnival. This is Herbie, my assistant," **she introduced herself and the small guy.

Yuuri started introducing himself and Murata, **"I'm Yuuri Shibuya and this is Ken Murata."**

"**Yuuri Shibuya? The…the maou?"** asked Sophia.

"**Err…yeah, I'm the maou and Murata is the Great Sage,"** told Yuuri.

"**It is my greatest pleasure to meet the Maou and the Great Sage,"** said Sophia as she and Herbie bowed**, "I heard a lot about you, Your Majesty."**

"**It was nothing, and besides, it was my duty to serve the kingdom as the Maou,"** told Yuuri as he blushed.

Sophia, who is still very happy, brought them into a small tent and explained what Yuuri and Murata should do for the performance. She also gave them suits to wear and they wore them. And neither liked the suit.

"**You got to be kidding me. This suit is ridiculous, Shibuya. I came here to watch the performance, not to be a part of the performance,"** told Murata, looking at the mirror.

"**I can't believe I'm actually wearing the suit. I really don't want Wolfram to see me now," **sighed Yuuri.

"**If that's the case, come let's go, Shibuya, before they call us to go to the stage which will be more humiliating," **suggested Murata.

"**No, Murata. We promised to help her. We must save her show,"** said Yuuri strictly.

"**Wait a minute, Shibuya. You promised her, not me. You forced me into this,"** argued Murata.

"**But it was you who dragged me to the carnival. If we didn't come here, none of this would have happened,"** told Yuuri.

"**Oh, Shibuya," **Murata pouted.

The next thing they knew that they are now on the stage, with all the other healthy performers. Murata started drooling again looking at the pretty girls.

"**Hey, Shibuya. This is not as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks, Shibuya," **said Murata, slapping Yuuri's back.

"**Don't mention it, Murata,"** said Yuuri as he started to sweat again, thinking what would happen if Wolfram seen him like this.

They followed the girls did. They danced, they jumped, they sang. Yuuri was having fun. That was until he herds the very voice he didn't want to hear in the carnival.

"**YUURI!"** he heard Wolfram shouted.

Yuuri turned around to see his angry fiancé. Yuuri is pale and speechless. He and the blonde are staring at each other. Murata, on the other hand, didn't realize Wolfram is here and continued dancing with the girls.

"**Yuuri, you king of flirters!"** shouted Wolfram.

Yuuri snapped and realize that he is in trouble…big time. He quickly ran the other way, running away from the tent, away from the carnival. Yuuri never ran this fast in his entire life. He ran all the way from the carnival to the Blood Pledge Castle. He turned around and saw Wolfram is still running after him. He continued running.

"**Get back here, you wimp!"** shouted Wolfram as he is running after his double-black fiancé.

Yuuri ran and ran until he found a suitable hiding place and hide.

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri is depressed and angry. He is not angry with Wolfram, but with himself. He knew going to the carnival is a bad idea, but he still went. He also knew that helping Sophia with her performance is a very bad idea, but he helped. And what's more, he wore this ridiculous suit which would make Wolfram angrier. Now, Wolfram is out there somewhere, angry and felt betrayed.

"**I'm so sorry, Wolfram. I never want to hurt you. Never, Wolfram. Well, I do hurt you sometimes, but I didn't realize I was hurting you. I'm sorry,"** muttered Yuuri.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, Wolfram is resting behind the tree where Yuuri is hiding. Yuuri muttered loud enough for Wolfram to hear. Wolfram sat up properly and listened to Yuuri.

"**You know something, Wolfram? I'm really happy I met you. I thought you were a little lord brat just as Günter told me, but you are not. To me you are little lord happiness. Whatever you do, somehow, it makes me happy. You make me smile when I'm down. You are always there for me. Even if I push you away, you would come back to me. I never thanked you properly for all those things you have done for me. Thank you, Wolfram. Thank you so much for coming into my life,"** said Yuuri

Wolfram is shocked. _"Yuuri…I didn't know…it is I who should thank you for coming into my life. You brought hope and light along with you. You made me happy, Yuuri,"_ thought Wolfram.

"**After Soushu was defeated, I was happy and relieved. But then, when Murata told me that the portal was the last portal to Earth, I was devastated. I didn't know why, but I felt very sad. On your words, I went to Earth. I thought I was never going to meet you guys anymore. I felt worse I thought I can't see you, Wolfram. It was then when I realized you are more than a best friend to me. You are very important to me, Wolfram. I still could remember the day I finally came back here,"** said Yuuri.

Flashback

Yuuri and Murata are just walking around until they reached a lake.

"**We're gone to Shin Makoku from here before too. I wonder how everyone is doing,"** wondered Yuuri.

He knelt by the lake as he took out the locket Conrad gave him as a lucky charm. He looked at the brilliant blue locket, smirking to himself. Suddenly the locket started glowing.

"**Hey, Murata," **called Yuuri as he stood up.

But, Murata pushed Yuuri into the lake and jumped in after him. The next thing Yuuri realized is that he is now staring at the people he just wondered. He looked at everyone. All of them are shocked, couldn't believe what just happened.

"**Murata, what's going on?"** asked Yuuri without looking at Murata.

"**When you defeated Soushu, you gained the powers that surpassed Shinou's. With this much maryoku, you can cross between the worlds on your own,"** explained Murata.

"**If you knew that…then why you didn't tell me?"** asked Yuuri.

"**Well,"** Murata smiled guiltily, **"When I pushed you into the lake, I was still thinking "Maybe this might work,", so I wasn't really sure,"** Murata explained.

Gwendal, who seem to be the first to recover from the shock, smiled and said**, "Well, at any rate, this settles the problem of finding a successor."**

"**I can't believe we are able to see each other again,"** cried Günter.

Wolfram walked slowly to Yuuri. Yuuri looked up and saw Wolfram's face in shades of red. Wolfram knelt and looked Yuuri in the eye. Both of them looked at each other.

Suddenly, Wolfram charged at Yuuri and shouted, **"You wimp! Where were you and what were you doing all this time when you could've come back?"**

"**Like I said earlier, I didn't know! What was I suppose to do? You should be asking Murata! Murata!"** cried Yuuri as he struggles with Wolfram.

Conrad interrupted and said, **"Welcome back, Your Majesty, welcome back to your country."**

Yuuri and Wolfram stopped fighting. Yuuri looked at everyone.

"**Yeah! Everyone, I'm back!"** said Yuuri.

End of Flashback

"**Oh, yeah, you were mad at me. But I didn't care. I was glad I was finally back. I was so happy to see everyone again, especially you, Wolfram."** said Yuuri happily.

Wolfram is close to tears. _"Yuuri, you have no idea how depressed I got when you were left. I couldn't eat nor sleep properly. Every time I close my eyes, you would appear. You have no idea how I felt I thought I can't see you anymore,"_ thought Wolfram.

"**Wolfram…there is one thing I love about you and that is your eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes just mesmerize me. They are filled with love and passion. Your eyes never lie and always tell me your feelings. Talking about your eyes, I remembered a song my mother always sings. To think of it, that song really suits you," **said Yuuri.

Yuuri closed his eyes and started singing as Wolfram listened carefully.

**Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand **

**That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you**

**I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you**

**Green eyes**

**Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know**

**That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind**

**Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you**

**Green eyes  
Green eyes**

**Ohohohohooooo  
Ohohohohooooo **

**Ohohohohooooo  
Ohohohohooooo**

**Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand **

Yuuri opened his eyes, looking at the endlessly far sky and said, **"Yeah. That song really does suit you. Especially the part where I came with a load and it felt so much lighter since I met you. It's so true. I feel happy whenever I see you. I feel safe whenever you are with me. Wolfram, I know you love me so much and you would do anything for me, even to give away your life for me. I really appreciate you, Wolfram. To tell you the truth, I love you too." **Wolfram is shocked upon hearing this, he never expected Yuuri would say such things about him. **"And I won't allow anything bad happen to you. But I don't have the courage to tell you this. I guess you are right after all, I am wimp and I always be a wimp. I'm so sorry for being a useless wimp, Wolfram," **sighed Yuuri.

Wolfram chuckled and got up_. "Yuuri, I heard enough. Thank you,"_ thought Wolfram and went to Yuuri.

"**Yes, I'm right and you are a wimp!"** said Wolfram, smirking at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up to his right and saw Wolfram smirking. **"Wolfram…did you…did you…heard…" **Yuuri couldn't help, but stammer.

"**I heard everything. And I mean everything,"** said Wolfram as he sat down next to the blushing king.

"**Oh…"** Yuuri is speechless.

"**Thanks for the song, Yuuri. You sang pretty well and I never knew you could sing. But, it was you who made my load so much lighter, not me, Yuuri,"** said Wolfram.

"**No, Wolfram. I only bring you misery,"** said Yuuri sadly.

"**No, Yuuri. Never. You never brought misery to me. You brought hope and light into my life. You changed me into a better man. You brought new meaning of life to me, Yuuri,"** told Wolfram.

"**Wolfram…"** Yuuri is speechless again.

Wolfram chuckled and said, **"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting darker and Greta would be looking for us."**

Wolfram got up and offered Yuuri a hand. Yuuri took his hand and got up. As he is dusting the dust on his suit, Wolfram looked at Yuuri's suit.

"**Yuuri, what in the name of Shinou are you wearing?"** asked Wolfram.

Yuuri quickly explained from the very beginning. Wolfram smirked.

"**Oh, I see. Now, quickly get inside and change the ridiculous suit before anyone sees you, you wimp!"** said Wolfram.

"**Don't call me a wimp!"** argued Yuuri.

Wolfram chuckled again and said**, "Whatever, you wimp!"**

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

the flashbacks i took from episode 31 & 78...my favourite episodes...

the song GREEN EYES by COLDPLAY...my friend gave the song...THANK YOU, R.A.!!!

please review, thanks in advance!!!...please don't mind my broken english...GOMEN!


End file.
